I dream a dream
by Lnc1917
Summary: The day Tobias Eaton left for Dauntless was the day Lindsey Eaton made a decision. She would become divergent. And in the way she would hold the faction system wall s from crumbling. Eric x OC, Tobias x Tris, Will x Christina
1. Chapter 1

**I dream a dream**

**Chapter 1 – I dream a dream**

I hardly remember my mom. How could I? She died when I was very young, barely five years old. The only thing I can recall is a lullaby she used to sing for my brother and I, after our daily beatings. After her death, my brother Tobias filled the song with its words and late at night I like to sing it, imagining my mother´s voice. Not that I know how her voice sound it like, I only pretend. I picture a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes just like me but a somewhat crooked nose like Tobias. Her voice is as soft as the wind breeze, a voice that could calm me when I was crying because of the pain. In fact, it were the only words I truly remember my mom saying:

" Don't cry, Lindsey. Crying is a form of weakness and you are my brave girl"

Brave girl… My father never called me brave. He never showed me anything remotely close to kindness. "It is for you own good" – It was his motto. That phase always was accompanied with the release of his belt. And pain. So much pain. But back to my mother. She taught the words of the song to Tobias and he later sang them to me.

_There was a time when men were kind__  
__When their voices were soft__  
__And their words inviting.__  
__There was a time when love was blind__  
__And the world was a song__  
__And the song was exciting.__  
__There was a time ... then it all went wrong_

When I was little I believed my mom was telling the story of her and father. In my dreams I used to see a younger version of my mom, in her gray and big clothes and a kinder version of father, if he ever had that. I made up a love story in my mind, how they fell in love during a mission to help the factionless, how it evolved to furtive glances and secret smiles. Maybe my father wrote love poems or spoke soft thing into her ears. I tried to fiction a way to explain why my angel mother could ever marry such a monster. And why she stayed with him. Why she never really protected us from him.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by__  
__When hope were high and life worth living,__  
__I dreamed that love would never die__  
__I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

So, I tried to believe that love could exist. That other couples weren't as abusive to their children as mine were. That a man could love a woman and treat her right. At school I would sit as closely to the amity girls as I could, just to listen to the fairytales they shared between them. The notions of damsels in distress, kisses that brought you back to life, to happily ever after. But as I grew of age, the beating worsened to a point where I was in constant pain. I guess it was making me harding inside.

Then I was young and unafraid,  
When dreams were made and used and wasted.  
There was no ransom to be paid,  
No song unsung, no wine untasted

For some years I stopped singing. I had reached a point where I was incapable of feeling. I no longer felt pain, I didn't laugh anymore. Even Tobias, the one person who seemed to care about me, I couldn't look at him and feel sadness for his injuries or love when he tried to protect me from father. I was hallow.

_But the tigers come at night,__  
__With their voices soft as thunder,__  
__As they tear your hope apart__  
__As they turn your dream to shame_

Of course it changed. That night, two years ago. The day my brother choose Dauntless. My father returned home as furious as I had ever seen him. He didn't even used his weapon of choice. No. He decided to use his hands. After all, what better way to relieve its anger than using your own strength?

_He slept a summer by my side.__  
__He filled my days with endless wonder,__  
__He took my childhood in his stride,__  
__But he was gone when autumn came._

That night I realized how I missed Tobias. When I had to tend to my own wounds, I was ashamed to think how I never treated his. And believe me: they were probably deeper than mine ´cause brother was father´s favorite toy to spank. God, how selfish was I to wish my brother back…just so my father could have another one to destroy. My brother was never cruel to me. He used to take me to our bathroom and cleaned mine wounds. He later would pass medicine and put a bandage on it. I never said thank you. Never even helped him. Guess it's true what people say : you only know what matters to you when you lose it.

_And still I dreamed he'll come to me__  
__That we will live the years together,__  
__But there are dreams that cannot be__  
__And there are storms we cannot weather._

From that day forward I made a promise to myself. I would become more like my brother. I would be as selfless as abnegation wished us to be, as kind as Tobias were to me and as brave as he was when he took a blow intended for me. My grades will be as high as an erudite-born and I will learn to lie so easily that a candor –born would be fooled. I will deceive everyone, including my father.

_I had a dream my life would be__  
__So different from this hell I'm living__  
__So different now from what it seemed__  
__Now life has killed the dream__  
__I dreamed._

I would become divergent.

**So, welcome to my first divergent fanfic! Critics are a must and reviews : my dream to come true. Help me achieve my dream okay? Thankkkkkkk you guys for reading ! Love, Lnc1917**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – That girl is a genius**

Being Marcus´s daughter had certain small advantages. One of them was the free pass to the Hub every year, where I could watch the choosing ceremony unfold. Of course, every normal person, or to more exact, any fourteen year old girl would find that a little bit boring. And exercising my Candor side, let's be honest: it was totally a bore unless someone from your own family was choosing.

But that annually trips to the Hub served to the greatest purpose that is: observation. And again, what possibly good plan could be formed without proper learning and observation skills? However, there was also a difference between a good plan and a successful one. The answer rests in the unknown. Because if human nature is unpredictable, to achieve a desire result, your plan must be flexible enough to take into account what you might know.

A big part of me already believes me to be successful now that in the last two minutes of thinking, I manage to incorporate the notions of two factions: Candor, as I said earlier and Erudite, if you didn't already catch that thought. Oh God, choosing Erudite would make my father so furious… It's a shame Tobias didn't transfer there.

Erudites are supposed to be smart. In my humble opinion, they are not. Most of them anyways. After all, generalization excludes possibilities and when you are dealing with a human being, a creature of logic yes but still ruled by feelings, everything must be considered. Conclusion: Some erudites are smart. I just haven't met any. Yet.

I believe that what makes an individual truly intelligent is when he starts to mix everything he sees and experiences to that rare quality of humility. Because one: humans are limited by their life spans, individual culture, family and friends backgrounds which by the way, have a great amount of influence in the forming personality of those around them. In simple terms? That old saying : Point me to your friend and I will tell you who you are is not completely wrong.

Humans connections are made, at first by similarities aren't they? Again, to every rule there is an exception. What makes life great is your ability to live, learn and change. And with that change comes the possibility of becoming different from the person you were. To accumulate the values you learned at a young age and still aggregate new ones. Ones that allows you to identify the meaning of true intelligence: Humans are in constant movement, they are always changing and they are **never restrict **to one single quality.

Did you follow that line of thinking? Understood what I am trying to develop here? Erudite is a faction that usurper´s Dauntless part as the protectors of our town. Sure, Dauntless are the muscles, the soldiers but Erudite, in recent years has taken the hold of ours minds. After all, what better way to control a person than through the way she thinks? Much more effective and painless than raging bullets.

You have to be a fool to not notice the animosity running among the factions. It comes down to the story Erudite is been telling and selling to the whole faction system: Divergents are a threat because they don't belong to one single faction. Therefore, if they can´t conform into one line of thinking, they can´t be trusted into a faction. Because if they show aptitude to more than one factions, they can betrayal said faction.

Yeah, because a person that can be as kind as selfless is much more dangerous than one person that only blames cowardice to be the cause of war. Overall ludicrous. The sad part is : almost everyone agrees with such ignorance. Why? Because the smart ones said it. Think about it. If you value only one single thing, like honestly for example, would you give yourself the trouble to check if the information that comes in a platter to you is false ?

If only a handful of individuals can continue their lives in the quest of knowledge with society permission, those that don't belong in such exclusive group are frowned upon if they behave differently from the expected. So, an amity can only been known as a hippie. It's what everyone expects him to be. But if such free loving creature starts asking questions, what truly happens to him?

If he is young, he will be expected to transfer. If he doesn't, he will be given peace serum, a drug, to maintain the status quo. I bet every faction has a control chemical in their shelves. That is another advantage to being a leader´s daughter: inside scoops when your father is talking to another faction leader or when you use his computer in the rare enjoy full moments that he is drunk.

In the end, it all comes down to the concentration of information. If it's access is not available for everyone, it can be forged. Maybe the problem is not even in the access of information but in the lack of people capable of interpretation. After all, Erudite releases info, they just manipulate it in a way that few people can understand it for what it is: totally bollocks.

I just explain why we need to have a little bit of Erudite inside us: curiosity moves us to make questions, to think by ourselves, to eradicate or at least to lessen the control we may be under. Now we reach the second point of my belief that most Erudites are stupid. If the human being is a complex thingy and if you value only one super small part of his capabilities, you are wasting developments.

In other words, society seems to be stuck in this never ending pool of ignorance. The Amity that works within the fields is incredibly depended on Erudite to survive. But an Erudite, who spends most of his life indoors, is responsible for improvements on the land he has never set foot in. Can you see the waste of talent? Not that I am undermining Erudite´s conquests, they are probably what brings food to my table, but I like to think that combining an amity with a Erudite can bring more technology and understanding to the fields, and with it, an increase in production.

I use that kind of thought to all factions. In my eyes they would be much more effective when a true cooperation between them could be reached. Don't mistake me to an anarchist! I think a tatty bit of freedom within the system could fulfill the founders wish. What was the founder´s wish you ask? Let's get back to the choosing ceremony.

As I accompany my father every year to the Hub, I listen the speech each faction leader recites everytime its their faction time to hold the event. After so many years, I bet I could remember such clichés even if I was suddenly diagnostic with amnesia. Not that is such a far-fetched idea. My father has acquired quite a taste for punching's in the face lately. But let's get back to the speech.

" A hundred years ago, after the war. Our founders created a system they believed would create lasting peace. They divided society into five factions. And the only way to survive is to each of us to decide which faction we belong. Those who blamed aggression formed Amity.  
Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite. Those who blamed duplicity created Candor. Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation. And finally those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

It's a beautiful way to live in theory. But when you take the diversity that is human nature, it's unpractical. You can't cage the human personality and hope for a better future. But if you embrace the divergences humans have, we can have a better future. So it was the Hub, the moment where hundreds of sixteens year olds cut their palms into one of the five bowls displayed in the center of the room, I had an idea.

Who knew more about being divergent than the people who didn't belong to any faction? The ones that had the experience of living in more than one faction? That grew up without the restrictive color system? That I passed its sector every day going to school? In the Hub, my plan had taken form not inspired by any faction manifesto but taken flight in hopes of the knowledge a factionless person could bring me.

Abnegation helps the factionless. So my entire life I helped people who lived in misery, without really speaking to them, never listening to them or viewing them as persons who belonged to the same society I did. All I saw was the starved, filthy and bad clothed individuals who lived in the streets and sometime to sometime that rode our buses or cleaned our schools. I never, not once, saw the teenager that cut his palm into one bowl and got expelled. Never asked for a name, an identification because I never cared.

I could even see the flaw in Abnegation now. We might help those in need but food and clothes are what makes the body living. We never helped the soul. Even the selfless failed to comprehend the importance to treat a human as equal, as a thinking being. When they got kicked out, the factionless not only were reduce to bad jobs and poor conditions. They were stripped of their humanity.

I was intended to get it back.

You see, there is a thin line between having an extraordinary memory and incredible patience to sit for hours reading a mathematic book than to actually be intelligent. There is also a hypocrite way to end conflict when you drug your population´s bread to induce peace and happiness.

Bravery is not climbing tall buildings or jumping out of moving trains. It's about selfless when faced with the challenge of saving people despite your own life. I can be honest and still tell lies now and then. And I should be more selfless towards others. Doing it abnegation style doesn't mean I can't do it other way. Doesn´t mean I can't help others.

I, Lindsey Eaton, would do that. Tomorrow I would enter the factionless zone with new eyes.

I would learn something in the way.

**Notes : Hello again guys! I would like to thank you all for following this story and I hope you guys don't give up this story yet. It is gonna slow burn for a few chapter after reaching Lindsey choosing day. I know everyone is exciting to see Tobias x Tris and Lindsey x Eric. Did I have to say how much of a hottie Eric is? Enough of daydream. Give me your thoughts on this story please! Review so I can know how to make it better okay? Love, Lnc1917**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dauntless Introduction**

"INITIATES! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" - A man shouts and later bangs the thick doors of the transfer's dorm. In a few seconds several grunts from inside the room could be heard. Amar walks into a girl leaning her back on the wall in front of the initiates dorm.

``Did you really have to be so loud? Some of these days you ´re gonna blow my eardrums." – The girl complained. Her hands are covering her ears and she frowns her face as if in pain.

" Oh my sweetie, I certainly wouldn't want to injury your hearing" – The man says in a seductive voice. He positions himself close to the girl´s neck and whispers softly at her exposed skin " I take great deal of pleasure by making my girls scream my name. Wouldn't wanna spoil your fun in hearing yourself in the depths of ecstatic with me…let's just say..under" – He chuckles.

" Really Amar? You used to be more creative in your repulse ways. You are just hitting lower in the score of disgusting. – The girl answers, backing away from the wall. She turns and says – "What is the point in waking up the little dauntless wannabes so early if training doesn't start in - she stops to check her watch – " four hours ?"

"It's a matter of principle Clara honey ! " – Amar feigns hurt while he puts his left arm around Clara´s shoulders – "We need to teach our little kids good manners before we send them to the world. – Clara´s eyes rolled back in her head – Our baby chickens think they are already dauntless because they jump outta a seven tall building? No! We have the responsibility to introduce discipline and the respect for their elderly's while they are still on diapers so they can turn into civilized soldiers and bring honor to us all!

"What the hell? Where did you learn about that genius piece of philosophy? - she asks pushing Amar away.

"Where else? – He bulges his eyes like the answer was obvious – "Alexis´s children book"

"Does Max know you are teaching the new generation of Dauntless lessons meant for a five year old? – Clara shakes her heard in mocked disapprove.

" Well, if he doesn't, I won't be the one to kiss and tell." – He finished the conversation with a smile before they made their way to the dining hall. As they walk in silent, Amar looks to the brunet at his side with affection.

Clara was a woman that would be considered a little short where not for the platforms boots she favored to wear. She had mostly brown hair with several stands of silver that reached just down her shoulders and red eyes which were the result of her newly contact lenses. Last month, her eyes were pink with a spider web design in the place where her iris should be. Dauntless woman… they brought the meaning "physical alterations" to a whole new level.

Amar though back to the day he swore his life goal: annoy Clara every possible chance he could get. They met during their initiation process, she was a transfer from Erudite and he was originally from Candor. A love story if you ignored the fact they were both gay.

At the time, he discovered that Erudites used glasses with the only purpose of making themselves look smarter. So if an Erudite – born had any eye problem like myopia for example, they were encouraged to use the glasses other than contact lenses. I guess it doesn't matter if all you do is reading books but when you are jumping out of trains or punching people, glasses are not the smartest option.

So, that is how I met Clara. My brilliant girl thought it was clever to take out her glasses during the choosing ceremony so that no one in Dauntless could know of her disadvantage. The funny thing is that she put the damn glasses tucked inside the waist line of her skirt. But when the Dauntless hit the stairs… wilderness ruled, Clara was pushed, her glasses fell and she ended up stomping on her own glasses.

She told me that she followed a blurred of black mass till she managed to reach the train railing. However, she was unable to see the handle of where she should hold in order to push herself into the train. Now enters me, the hero of the day, and the hottest of the story. Because she was right behind me, I realized the girl was struggling to see the handle. Maybe, just maybe, the fact that she was frantic trying to touch every bit ounce of the train with a look of pure terror on her face might have been an indicator of an eye sight problem.

So, always the gentleman, as soon I was inside the train, I grabbed one of the handles and with the other hand; I took the girls arms and dragged her inside. Later, taking an immense pleasure that Clara couldn't see, I took her arm and jumped with her onto the rooftop. But the best part was when it was my time to jump. I turned my head toward Max and asked him:

" Hey Max, this little bookworm has dared me to jump to backwards. I, of course, dared her to dive into the jump. In order to be fair, can we jump at the same time so we know the other fulfilled the end of the deal? "

Max seemed stunned for a moment before he composed himself and let go a laugh.

" Yeah, be my guests Initiates"

And so, the dark boy wearing white blouse and back pants positioned himself in front of the others initiates, facing Max while Clara, with a white top, blue blazer and skirt kneeled over the ledge, with her left hand holding his right one.

1, 2, 3. Jump.

That earned them both such a fame in the Dauntless headquarters that full members went to the same rooftop later that day to mimic the way they jumped.

" What are you thinking about, air-head? " – Clara asks as she pulls the door to the dining hall open.

" Nothing." – Amar shakes his head- " I was just picturing more ways to aterrorize the baby chickens – He finishes as he sits down and begins to fill his plate.

" Don't know. Maybe we could stab some of them with a fork" - Clara responded

"I think it will just give them bad ideas "– Amar shakes his head. "I hope we can pass this year without any initiate too seriously injury because of a butter knife." – He finishes with a sigh

"We can only hope" – Clara responds – "Oh look, the little chickens are here! It's so cute! How much do you wanna bet the female amity is out by the end of the month? - Clara points to the blond haired girl in a few tables at their front.

"Man, that girl is seriously giggling here, at Dauntless? Does she really have no clue? She was last jumper wasn't she? I won't take that bet. It's obviously lady smile over there is the newest addition to the factionless! – Amar scrutinizes the girl like something tastes bad in his mouth. "Although, I would like to bet that delicious Abnegation piece of ass will be number one."

"Who?" – Clara asks with food still on her mouth.

Amar pinches her left arm and complains "Intimacy is a bitch but I don't enjoy watching the process of eggs digestion in your mouth" – He proceeds to point towards a tall guy at the end of the same table the amity girl was making such irritating sounds. He was freakishly handsome with dark brown hair, crooked nose and gray deep eyes.

"I approve of your wording. He is certainly a piece of cake. However, I doubt he would rank first. Eric will take that position "- Clara resumes her eating

" Eric? The brooding sexy thing across Tobias?" – Amar asks and tilts his head up to evaluate Eric better. "I would declare him as hottie as Toby but that fucking smirk is killing his gorgeousness." – Amar pauses and turns to Clara - "Do you know him from your old faction?"

"You don't recognize him? – Clara asks incredulous – "He used to be famous at school. Even the teachers were terrified of him. He managed to punch an amity boy that was singing close to him in the school cafeteria. His jaw was broken and Eric later claimed he did it because the amity was interrupting his studies. Can't say the Erudites were surprised with his behavior. Everyone knew back at home that the boy was made for Dauntless since the day he born. "

" Well, Toby will knock the broody outta his arse" – Amar stands up and screams. - "INICIATES! I WANT EVERYONE IN THE PIT IN 3 MINUTES. NOW!" – After the initiates leave the room, Amar gives a few little jumps and squeaks – "Let's play with the new babies Clara!

"There are two stages of training. The first is physical: push your body to the breaking point" – Clara says

"The second is mental. Face your worst fears and conquer them." – Amar interrupts

Clara sends Amar a glare before continuing "Here in Dauntless we don't get fit to look good. It's not about appearances. It's about survival. – She begins to walk among the initiates – You already know that only ten will become members. For those of you who are brave enough to fight for a spot with us, listen up: You gotta be the fastest you can be, the strongest and most of all, you gotta be smart! Bravery is not about sweat or muscles; it's also about outsmarting your enemy. So if any of you are unable to exercise your brain cells, you are invited to leave."

"So, to sum up, try not to eat too much cake" – Amar finishes with a smile – "Now, first jumper, in the rink."

Eric approaches the rink. Although he had no piercing or tattoos yet, he had an aura of dominance that Amar understood why people assumed he would rank first in Dauntless. He already poised himself as an alpha male. Even his eyes seemed to exuberance power and self-control. He stands at the center of the rink.

"Okay now, hit me" – Amar declares

Eric speeds till he punches Amar on the right side of his face. He smirks just before Amar surprises him by charging towards him, jumps up and raises his knee to hit Eric´s face. Eric shouts in pain as blood starts to flow out of his nose.

"The first thing you ought to learn here at Dauntless is never get coky! Underestimating your opponent might the difference between life or death! - Amar says as he faces the other initiates. – The second thing is how to fight! So first, if you are stupid enough to throw a punch without the proper fighting stance, you make it easier for your enemy to kick you till you are down. "

Some initiates start to laugh but Eric´s cold gaze stop them.

"You. In the rink" - Amar turns to Tobias and signalizes him to take the place Eric was. –" Clara, help me here." – Amar asks without even looking for her

"So, what you need to do, right before you fight someone is to get into a fighting stance. To do this, just spread your legs about shoulder's width apart – Clara goes behind Tobias and puts him into position – "And bend your knees slightly so you're not standing completely upright. "

"Also, you need to stay balanced so you don't get thrown to the ground. Stay loose to respond to an attack quickly. Bounce slightly as you adjust your position by taking small steps, and keep your hands up to shield your face." – Amar finishes his speech. " Be my guest Clara"

"With pleasure" – Clara responds right before punching Tobias. He stumbles backwards a little before looking to her without understating. "Sorry, we believe that teaching is more effective by experience. " – She apologizes while bating her eyelashes.

"And what is the lesson? " – Tobias asks skeptical, with his right eyebrow raised

"Clenching your teeth will make you less likely to get a broken jaw if you're punched" - Amar steps forward and analyzes the damage done by Clara. "You should´ve hit it harder" – Amar says while glancing sideways to Clara.

"What can I say? Didn't wanna spoil his pretty face"

**Notes : So, that is it for today guys! I would like to shout out loud big thanks to "Sam0728". Your review just made my entire week! Thanks a lot. I would also like to hug every person that has favorite or following this fic! Thank you!**


End file.
